


You're Brew-tiful

by FlameFox345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Coffee Puns, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, Implied genyatta, Love Confessions, M/M, McCree-centric, McHanzo - Freeform, Mission Gone Wrong, Near Death Experiences, Violence, serious injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameFox345/pseuds/FlameFox345
Summary: Jesse was sure Hanzo liked him more than anyone else, but he was also sure that Hanzo didn't like him very much.With the help of coffee puns and a bad mission, he's proven wrong.





	You're Brew-tiful

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this.
> 
> So yeah, warning.
> 
> This might be a bit OOC for Hanzo at some points but you know, what can you do?
> 
> Enjoy!

Jesse wouldn't really consider himself Hanzo's friend.

The man certainly liked him more than any other on the base, maybe except for Genji, but other than that, there was no other indication of him actually liking Jesse's company. Besides the late night tea and coffee sessions, and the quick sparring matches on the weekends, they didn't interact very much. Despite Hanzo obviously not being very fond of him, Jesse still fell fast.

There was something about the way he smiled when he got the upper hand on McCree during a sparring match. There was something about the way his cheeks flushed when he was tired. There was something about the way his hair fell when he took out the ponytail after a mission. There was something about the way he would only let Jesse sit with him on the balcony of the training arena during group sessions. If anyone else tried, he glared, and one time even pushed poor Tracer off.

Jesse didn't admit it to himself for a long time, the fact that he liked Hanzo. It struck him suddenly.

One morning, around 5 AM, Hanzo and McCree sat alone in the kitchen, nursing their cups of coffee and tea. It was quiet, but Jesse looked up, and said with the most seriousness he could offer, "Y'know, Han? This weather is giving me the coffeels."

Hanzo stared at him for a long time, eyes blinking slowly, lips pursed. Then, suddenly, like it had been held in all his life, Hanzo erupted into a fit of giggles that slowly turned into loud laughter. Jesse felt his heart burst, and he quickly took a sip of his coffee to hide his blush behind the mug.

That was the moment Jesse knew, but he wasn't about to share it with the world. Hanzo didn't like him very much, so he had no reason too share.

The first people to find out were Genji, Zenyatta, and Lena.

McCree and Hanzo were sparring, quite seriously, and also with the dedicated audience of Genji, Zenyatta, and Lena.

It was rough, fast, almost too much.

Finally, Jesse got the upper hand and pinned Hanzo to the floor with a prideful grin. Hanzo looked up at him with shocked eyes before something else flickered inside them. Jesse slowly got up from Hanzo, helping him from the floor. Once he stood up straight again, Hanzo nodded towards McCree, "good job, Jesse."

Jesse tipped his hat towards him, "thank ya kindly, darlin'."

And then, Hanzo was gone, and Jesse sat there in a training arena with Zenyatta, Lena, and Genji. The first person to speak was Genji, who barely hid a laugh with a fake cough. "So Jesse, when did you get the first idea that you wanted to defile my brother?" The statement sent Jesse into sputters while Lena outright guffawed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Genji..."

"Oh, please, you were practically undressing him with your eyes." Lena added, giggling quietly. Jesse huffed and began to walk out of the room, "ya'll are bad friends."

Just before he left, he faintly heard Zenyatta say, "you called him darling."

Jesse groaned and left the room to the chorus of Lena and Genji's laughter behind him.

It never came up again, Lena, Genji, and Zenyatta kept quiet, and deep down, McCree was thankful for that. He was used to pining from a distant, so he simplyp kept up his usual charade of being the good friend.

It was night, and Hanzo had dragged him out of bed to the roof of the base. They sat there for about fifteen minutes before shooting stars began to fly across the dark sky. Jesse was in awe, but when Hanzo subtly laid his head on his shoulder, he was sure the stars weren't the most beautiful thing there that night.

Jesse laid his head over Hanzo's and sighed.

He could be okay with this, even if he wanted more, he would be satisfied with just having Hanzo around.

 

Jesse had seen missions go bad. The missions where the team came out of it exhausted and bruised and stressed.

Jesse had seen mission go terrible. The missions where they failed and brought back regret and fresh wounds to pick at.

Jesse had never seen a mission go deadly. He only knew of one time a mission went deadly. It was the mission that took his mentors from him and ripped the only parental figure he had away. When missions go deadly, friends die, people disappear, and when you're back home, you wonder if you're even alive yourself.

This mission, it had gone bad, terrible, and deadly all at once. It was supposed to be simple, shut down a small weapons trade route and then go back home. Then, guns went off, omnics arrived, people were injured.

Jesse was running, he didn't know where or why, but he was running.

He turned a corner and locked eyes with a stranger. He quickly backed up, putting his hands up. The stranger was shaking, obviously frightened, and he had a gun pointed at McCree's chest.

"Hey partner, I'm just gonna leave, don't worry about me."

"Shut up! Put down your gun!"

Jesse slowly placed Peacekeeper on the ground, and began to walk foreword.

"Alright, I put mine down, now you do the same."

The man stared at him with wide eyes, hands shaking.

"Back up, I said back up!"

Jesse continued advancing, and cautiously grabbed the man's gun. There was a brief moment of quiet before a gun shot rang out and Jesse's entire world exploded into pain.

He gasped, and backed away, watching as the stranger ran from him. His back hit a wall, and he slid down it slowly.

His hand raised to his chest, and pressed down. Another shot of pain swept through him. When he brought his hand back, it was covered in blood, dropping down his arm and onto the concrete floor.

Jesse looked at his chest with wide eyes before a sudden wave of nausea hit him like a truck. He fell to his side, keeping his hand pressed to his chest to stop the bleeding.

He reached his other hand up to his comm.

"Agent McCree he-" Another wave of pain and he jerked, his comm flying out of his ear.

He growled and began to sit up, but fell right back down.

The ground under him was red.

Jesse couldn't move.

His vision was blurry, and he could heard his blood trickling into the concrete even though his ears were ringing. Pain was rapidly blossoming in his chest, and each breath he took brought another bolt of white hot pain through his entire body.

He needed to get up, he needed to get up and help.

He could shouts of retreat from his comm even though it had been thrown a few feet away from him. He could heard Hana's mech in the distance. He could hear Lena's pistols. He could hear heavy footsteps just out of his reach.

Jesse coughed, and he passed out for just a moment, just enough for him to fear it, to fear what was obviously coming next. He felt tears sting his eyes, and he breathed out slowly, accepting.

_I'm sorry for stealing your Wii U, Hana. I'm sorry for telling Zenyatta about your crush, Genji. I'm sorry I haven't listened to your new album yet, Lucio. I'm sorry I didn't go in for a checkup last week, Angela. I'm sorry I didn't join you for tea last month, Zenyatta. I'm sorry I didn't train with you this morning, Lena. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough._

I'm sorry I never told you I loved you, Han.

The edges of his vision were turning black, the pain was almost unbearable. The ringing in his ears was drowned out by static. He was so weak. If only he had been quicker, maybe he would be okay.

Jesse coughed and his entire world flashed red.

He was going to die, god, he was going to die by the hands of some punk without doing everything he wanted too in his life.

His eyes started to close.

"Jesse?"

He opened his eyes, just a fraction but it was enough to see the shaky figure of someone in front of him.

"Oh my god, Jesse!"

The person fell to their knees, cradling his head. He hat had flown off somewhere, he didn't know where.

"Winston, Agent McCree is seriously injured," their voice was halted by their own quick sob, "p-please send a medic quickly to section B of the outside facility."

As soon as their words stopped, the person's attention was back on Jesse. "Hey Jesse, I need you to stay awake for me, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Jesse couldn't nod, he was too tired, but he raised his eyes, blurry vision finally comprehending who was with him.

"H-Han," he muttered, voice rough and gurgled.

Hanzo shushed him, smoothing his hair with one hand and the other pressed against his bleeding chest. "It's okay, don't talk, everything's gonna be okay, I promise. You can't go yet, okay? I still haven't told you."

Jesse breathed out in response, his vision going black again.

"Jesse! Jesse stay awake," Jesse's eyes flickered open again.

"Promise me you'll be alright, you have too, okay? I still haven't taken you to that cafe in town, they have really good coffee, I hear. I'm sorry I was too afraid to ask you, I'm so sorry."

Hanzo broke off, sobbing into McCree's neck, clutching into him desperately.

"H-hey Han..."

Hanzo raised his head, tears eyes and face red.

"I love you a latte."

A smile etched itself into Hanzo's lips, and he sobbed out a laugh.

"I'll wait for you, I'll wait everyday just to make sure you'll be okay. I love you so much. I can't- I can't lose you," Hanzo whispered.

They locked eyes.

"Please don't leave me."

Jesse smiled weakly, raising a hand to cup Hanzo's cheek.

"There's no where you can go that I won't follow."

Suddenly, footsteps echoed around the corner, the sight of Angela, Zenyatta, Lucio, Ana, and Winston coming into view.

"They're here, Jesse, you're gonna be okay." Hanzo said, turning his attention back to McCree.

He was met with silence, and glazed over eyes that didn't meet his.

"...Jesse? Jesse!"

Lucio and Zenyatta manhandled Hanzo away from Jesse's limp form where Winston took him in his arms. Angela and Ana followed.

"Angela please save him!" He called after them, struggling to get away from the grip of Lucio and Zenyatta. "Please, I can't lose him!"

Angela glanced behind her and locked eyes with Hanzo before she nodded firmly, determined.

They turned the corner and Hanzo collapsed to the floor, sobbing.

 

It took weeks for Jesse to recover, and each day, people from around the base brought in new gifts.

Beside Jesse's bed was his hat, brought back in by Lucio. Draped over his waist was his serape, which Hana brought back. Twenty origami creations from Genji and Zenyatta, a vase of flowers from Lena, and a hand drawn picture of Jesse from Fareeha.

Hanzo sat beside him everyday, and fell asleep in the chair next to his bed every night. The only times he left were to get food or use the bathroom.

No one else had gotten hurt except for Mei, who had been slashed in the arm, but after a few stitches, she was fine.

Jesse had been shot point blank in the chest, missing major arteries and organs, but still causing major blood loss. The bullet had not gone all the way through.

Angela was quick to do surgery, and now, it was just a matter of playing the waiting game.

It had been three weeks of Jesse being unconscious, breathing and alive, but never actually there.

Hanzo wouldn't give up hope.

It was June 2nd.

Hanzo was sitting in the chair, reading a book Genji had brought him. It was quiet besides the beeping of a heart monitor, and Hanzo's barely audible humming.

The heart monitor suddenly picked up and Hanzo looked up quickly with concern, but there he found tired chocolate brown eyes staring back at him. The book he was holding slipped from his hands to the ground.

"Didn't expect to see an angel when I woke up, where have you BEAN all my life, darlin'?"

Hanzo sobbed and lunged, wrapping Jesse up in a tight hug.

"Easy, sugar, got shot and all," McCree hissed.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up, I wouldn't leave his room, I was so worried."

Jesse reached up and cupped Hanzo's cheek. "Honeybun, I'm not going that easily. It'll take a helluva lot more to stop little ole me."

Hanzo's eyes lit up before he threw himself at Jesse again.

Their lips crashed together, and Jesse's hand tangled in Hanzo's hair, pulling him closer as they kissed. Hanzo pulled away suddenly, and Jesse chased him with a low growl.

"Hey, Jesse..."

"What is it, sugar?"

"You're brew-tiful."

Jesse's eyebrows shot up and he laughed loud and bright.

This time, when he pulled Hanzo in for a kiss, the heart monitor spiked for a completely different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing this ship, I might write some more for them later.
> 
> Message me on Tumblr @flamefox345 for comments, criticism, or requests!


End file.
